Effective opening and closing of multiple fluid conduits with a pinch valve is essential in the operation of many clinical analyzers.
This invention relates to a pinch valve device In particular, the invention is directed to a device which is for use in controlling fluid flow through a plurality of fluid conduits.
Rotary pinch valves for selectively pinching and releasing a plurality of fluid conduits for controlling fluid flow are known. In some of these devices, actuators are used for random access of different fluid conduits. Multiple cam mechanisms are used for interacting with the fluid conduits and a high degree of machining and assembling accuracy is necessary to match multiple cam segments to ensure effective operation of the device. Generally, the known pinch valve mechanisms require multiple components besides the multiple cams. Thus a high degree of precision is necessary to ensure effective operation of the valve. High manufacturing costs and relative complexity of the unit are a result.
There is accordingly a need to provide a pinch valve device which is relatively simple in its fabrication and operation with multiple fluid conduits.